


Billet

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [851]
Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-03 01:00:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11521236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: A look at the start of Gibbs and Shannon's life together.





	Billet

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 08/30/2001 for the word [billet](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2001/08/30/billet).
> 
> billet  
> To provide or obtain lodging.  
> To direct (a soldier) by ticket, note, or verbal order, where to lodge.  
> Lodging for a soldier, student, etc., as in a private home or nonmilitary public building.
> 
> This is for the [ncis-drabble ](http://ncis-drabble.livejournal.com/) community on LJ's challenge: #498 Moving On.
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

# 

Billet

Gibbs couldn't believe he was going to get married and buy a house of his own. He'd been a soldier for so long, he'd gotten used to billeting wherever he was ordered to. That would all change now.

He'd found the love of his life in Shannon. They would soon be married and he'd be shipping back out before long, but now when he had leave back in the US, he'd have a home to go to.

Shannon had refused to live in the military quarters and he couldn't blame her. He was worried they wouldn't be able to afford a house, but he couldn't deny her a real home. They were moving on together.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> This is a new thing I'm trying, so please leave feedback here if you think it could be improved.


End file.
